Something to wish for
by gabibermejo
Summary: Sometimes it is better to give up what you love the most, even though it hurts. This is a story about how Emma decided to give Henry his best chance, and how did the boy grew up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Gabi and I want to share a story that has been in my head since I began watching Once Upon a Time… I hope you like it and I wish you could write reviews about this… Love you…**

Something to wish for

Chapter 1- A strange situation

"I can't have a baby here, I just can't… It will not be fair for him…" cried Emma, watching her stomach, sitting on the bed she had been assigned on prison. She had been pregnant for almost 6 months, and she knew perfectly that being in jail, all alone, was not precisely the best place to have a baby.

"Swan, you've got visits" suddenly said a cop, opening Emma's cell and placing her the handcuffs carefully.

Emma had no idea of who may be looking for her… She had no family, no friends; she had nobody, except for the child she was waiting for. So she kept walking until she saw a fat old lady smiling to her on the visits room, she had never seen the lady before, but she supposed it was her visit, so she approached to her and shake hands.

"Oh sweetie, my name is Alberta, you are such a pretty girl Emma… I am so glad I can finally see you after all these years… I am here to help you… Oh and your pregnancy, you look so beautiful with that pretty little fat belly" said the lady after she hugged and kissed Emma. The lady was extremely excited but Emma had no idea of the lady's identity.

"Excuse me but, I don't understand, who are you?" asked Emma trying to be kind. Her face reflected uncertainty and confusion, and her green eyes were so open that it seemed she would faint at any time, actually she also felt dizzy.

"Dear, you probably don't remember me, but I took care of you when you were just a little baby... You came to the orphanage a couple of days after you were born." The woman was smiling as if she had find a big treasure, but all what Emma was thinking was in how that woman knew her so well and how was that the lady found out she was on jail. "I know probably you don't remember me, but you can be sure I took good care of you until I had to leave town, when you were three years old. I still can remember you came to our place with a small boy, if I remember well his name was August. But then I don't know why he was gone… However, I am so happy to find you, my baby little Emma." Alberta tried to hug Emma once more, but she placed her hands in front of her body, making a movement with her body and a grimace that showed her confusion.

"Ok I am thankful that you have come and told me all these things, but I still don't understand what are you doing here. I am in prison, I am about to have a baby, and I have no idea of what I am going to do with my life." Emma was desperate; she felt how a tear fell down her cheek. She had been alone for 17 years until she found someone that she thought was the love of her life, Neal Cassidy. But she was wrong… He just wanted to have a good time with her, and he abandoned her in prison, with a child. She was so disappointed of love that she got convinced that no one in the whole planet cared for her.

"Emma Swan, I am here to help you. I want to take care of you and now of your baby." Smiled Alberta, and holding Emma's hands.

"What? Excuse me? I am sorry but I will be here in prison for two more years, I can't let you take care of my baby. I am definitely going to give him away. Nobody deserves to be born in jail or to have a mother that has been in prison." Emma was about to cry, she felt her heartbeat so fast, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly after being alone for so much time, some old lady had appeared to take care of her and her baby; she couldn't trust Alberta, or anybody else. She was alone, just as she came to the world.

**Well I hope you liked this first chapter, it has been long ago since I wrote my last story, and this is the first one I do in English, so I am sorry for grammar mistakes… Anyways, I would be thankful if you leave some reviews… See you later…!**

**Lots of love… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, I hope you are all right..! Here is the second chapter of the story, I would be really happy if you write some reviews please. Hope you like it**

Chapter 2: A lonely heart

She was sad. It had been almost 18 years since she was in that town after bringing the cruise, and she had been alone in all that time. Things were really different than she thought they would be. She looked herself on the mirror and sighed.

"I wish with all my heart to be with you, Daniel" Regina's eyes were full of tears. She had the deep hope to see him coming back from death, or to wake up from a horrible nightmare. But she stood there, just in front of an old mirror, with her mayor suit in that enormous mansion. She was so alone. She also missed her father. The two only persons on the whole world that had cared about her were dead precisely because of that, they were dead because of loving her.

There was a knock on the door, but she had no idea of who might be at that time in the night. Quickly, Regina approached to the door and she placed her hands on her eyes, trying to dry all the tears.

"Who is it?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Sorry Madame Mayor, it's Mr. Gold here. I heard you were looking for me" a serious voice came from the other side of the door. Regina smiled and opened. Usually she didn't like to talk or make any deal with that man, he always charged his favors at a price. But this time it was necessary. She couldn't take any longer the fact of being so lonely on that town.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Mr. Gold approaching to kiss Regina's hand. She could feel his fresh smell. She had always considered him as an attractive man, not handsome, but there had always been that touch of magic that made him seem an enchanting man.

"Hi Mr. Gold, it is nice that you came" said Regina smiling.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Madame Mayor" he answered with a smile on his face "so to what do I owe the honor of being in your presence?" His eyes had a bright of curiosity; he loved to do favors since he asked in exchange the things he wanted the most.

"You see, Mr. Gold" she said almost whispering. She wanted to say how much she desired something to make her feel loved, to make her happier than she was, something that reminded how wonderful life can be, an enchantment perhaps. But she perfectly knew magic was not the same in Storybrooke than in the Enchanted Forest, hence she could not ask for any of those things, precisely. "I am looking for company"

"Oh, are you asking for me to…?" Mr. Gold was surprised. He had always respected Regina, but he couldn't believe that she wanted to have him as a lover or something like that. His eyes were really opened as well as his mouth.

"Oh no, no, no… I am sorry Mr. Gold, probably I expressed myself in a wrong way." Regina was ashamed, she would never wish to have a man, her heart was and would always be owned by Daniel, she could never love anybody else. "You know, you are the only one in this town that can go away. I need you to get me a pet, please"

"A pet?" laughed Mr. Gold "you mean a puppy or a kitten?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, something like that" affirmed Regina "I just need company. This is a quite big house."

"But, Madame Mayor, a pet would not be a good option for you, I would say" he respectfully argued.

"Excuse me, but I didn't ask for your opinion. I want a pet. End of the story. Can I count on you?" asked Regina a little bit desperate. She didn't want to be seen as a weak Mayor.

"You can be sure of that, Madame Mayor," he answered moving up and down his head. He had to think on something, this was the perfect chance to investigate the way of going back to the Enchanted Forest when the time arrive. By that time, Snow's baby should be 17 years old, but it would be convenient to make her be closer to Storybrooke, where everyone would need her later.

"And what will be your price this time?" asked Regina.

"I'll come tomorrow morning to tell you. I have to think about it" answered Mr. Gold. He really needed to think about that. That opportunity was unique, and would probably never be repeated.

"Ok then. I'll wait you at my office. Thank you Mr. Gold" she said smiling with sign of approval.

"My pleasure" he said, kissing her hand again, "until tomorrow, then" he said and turned away and left the Mayor's mansion. He was about to discover something, or better said, someone that would change Storybrooke's destiny.

Actually, that was the one and only destiny.

**Well that was the second chapter, a little bit longer. I hope you like it and I would really appreciate if you write some reviews of the story… Thank you very much. **

**Love you!**

**Gabi **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, I want to apologize for several details that I've missed on explaining, but I'm sure you will understand them as the story goes on. I want to thank you all for your reviews, and I really hope you like the next chapter. **

Chapter 3: A fair plan

"I am pretty sure there is a way to achieve my goal" he repeated himself playing with a small ball in his hands, "I need to figure out a way to bring Emma Swan here before she's 28 years old… Time is running…" Mr. Gold couldn't stop thinking about the cruise and how he was supposed to find his son before it was broken. "He is 30 years by now" a smile came out from his lips. Every night he thought about how would it be to find his son, his Bae. Mr. Gold took out his suitcase and opened it, taking out some important documents.

"The Federal Correctional Institution in Tallahassee" he read out loud from a sheet of paper that was inside an envelope. A strange letter had arrived that morning into his house, and he was eager to find out what was it about, so he opened it.

"Dear Mr. Gold,

we are really sorry to inform you, that the person you were interested in has been found, Ms. Emma Swan is in the Federal Correctional Institution in Tallahassee, if you want more information we would be glad to help you, just call to the number below this letter.

Sincerely, Mrs. Marina Cooper. "

Mr. Gold was surprised to receive that letter. Months ago he had had the idea to send a request into the federal government to ask information about Emma, in order to find her and bring her into Storybrooke when the time arrived, but he never imagined the way that would end.

After thinking a lot about his next step, he decided to call the number on the letter, at least to find out why was Emma in jail. So he did.

"Hello, you are calling to the Federal Correctional Institution in Tallahassee, my name is Marina Cooper, how can I help you?" a lady answered the phone, it was the same woman who wrote the letter.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Gold, I am calling to get more information about Emma Swan. Why is she in prison?" Mr. Gold was kind of nervous; he didn't like to use the phone. Actually, he didn't like to use any technologic device.

"I'll be glad to help" Mrs. Cooper answered on the other side of the phone "wait a second please."

Mr. Gold was expecting for an answer that could probably help him figure out a way into his son. He really desired to find him more than anything in the world. In that moment he had almost forgotten about Regina's request. He only imagined himself back with his son, hugging him, asking him about his adventures, and apologizing for what he had done to him.

"Ok I'm back at the phone Mr. Gold" she said, "I want to make sure about your relationship with Ms. Swan, what is it again?" she asked to make sure that it was safe to share her information with him.

"Oh of course, I was his mentor years ago, but I had a disease so she was carried again into the foster system" he lied but he sound really convincing. Mrs. Cooper believed him and she started talking again.

"All right Mr. Gold" she said kindly "well here he have that Ms. Swan is here in jail because she was found stealing. Probably she'll be here for six or eight months, depending on her behavior" she affirmed. "It is also important for you to know that she is pregnant, but she has taken the decision to give up the baby for adoption" she said. Mr. Gold was surprised with that answer, Emma was still a girl; he wondered how come she could be pregnant.

"Oh my, and when is she going to bring the baby into this world?" he asked with a low voice.

"The baby will be born on September 28" Mrs. Cooper answered.

For a moment, Mr. Gold had an idea. He thought what it would be to adopt that baby, and raise him as if he was his own child, like he had done with Bae. But then he realized it would be so difficult to pretend being a perfect father and forgetting his real son.

"Ok, thank you very much, I'll call you back later" he hung up the phone. He was all confused and he couldn't take the idea of Emma having a baby at her age. Besides, if that baby was given into adoption to other people, the cruise would never be broken up, because Snow and Charming's blood would be spread up in the real world. How couldn't he think of that possibility before? He was upset with himself.

For Mr. Gold, it was an obsession to find his son. He had been looking him for years, he was even capable of creating a cruise, to bring everyone from the enchanted forest into a world with no magic. He really wanted to find him, he regretted every single day of being such a coward, and he wanted his son back.

Mr. Gold went into his kitchen and prepared a coffee. He needed to be calm, to make a new plan. Probably the fact of Emma having a baby could be taken as an opportunity of getting his son back, he just needed to find out the way, he used to think that it was always darkest before the dawn. Each day he was closer of finding Bae.

After drinking his coffee he went back into his room. He saw his calendar, and he observed it. There were 5 days left before Emma's baby was born. Suddenly a voice came into his head: "I am looking for company " Regina's words were clear, she felt alone in a world with no magic, " I need you to get me a pet, please" she seemed desperate. Sure! This was clearly the answer, that baby was meant to be with Regina. He would be careful, she obviously would never accept a human being carrying Snow White's blood. But he should do that; he should get that baby near his family. That was the only way.

**Hey I hope you liked this new chapter. Probably you still don't understand some details of the story, but I think you will as you continue reading. I would really appreciate if you leave your reviews about the story…!**

**Thank you! J Love you…! **

**Gabi Bermejo**


End file.
